Such operating devices are known from WO 2010/094796 A1, for example. By applying a finger and by drawing an applied finger across, respectively, operation of the electric appliance is achieved. The operating elements detect by well-known ways and means the respective location of the placed-on finger and thus movement thereof. The display elements display a power level set by a finger move, for example.
To implement such a convenient and optically very appealing operating device, either an aforementioned touch screen may be employed, which is very expensive, however, and may not in any case be used in a low number of units with unlimited flexibility. As an alternative, individual operating elements and individual display elements may be employed very flexibly, and be attached to corresponding component supports, for example. However, there is an increased effort entailed, and in particular this means high labor input for mounting.